


One Day Very Soon

by ce_ucumatli



Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: F/F, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-07
Updated: 2017-09-07
Packaged: 2018-12-25 00:48:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12024585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ce_ucumatli/pseuds/ce_ucumatli
Summary: In Geneva, Delphine thinks about Cosima.





	One Day Very Soon

“Go back in there, and act like he's divided us.”

And there was that smile Delphine hadn't seen in almost a year – cocky, defiant, cheeky, and so totally Cosima it made her heart melt. 

_Thank God._

She wouldn't have blamed Cosima for a moment if she chose to end it, or if she reminded Delphine that there was no relationship to end, because Delphine took care of that already. Instead, Cosima kissed her again, her hands running up Delphine's back and sides and pulling her closer. Her red wine tongue pushed against hers, rough and desperate, and Delphine's pushed back. 

“Jesus fuck I missed you so much.” Cosima's mouth whispered profanities against the side of her neck before slathering it with a wet kiss.

Delphine let her head roll to the side and breathed deep, her arms wrapped around Cosima's shoulders. She smelled different, she noticed – less like cloves and marijuana and more like dead leaves and wool. The Revival smell. “I missed you too,” she breathed.

Christ, she had missed this so much. Not only at Revival but before, at Dyad, when they worked together, she had missed this so much it hurt. Whatever she said about the French enjoying lovers, no one else could have satisfied her. She didn't just want sex; she wanted Cosima. 

The Messenger banged on the door. “Hurry up!”

“Give us five more minutes, please!” Delphine shouted.

Cosima rested her face against Delphine's shoulder. “You know, I'm really starting to hate that guy.”

Delphine laughed and stroked the soft skin on the back of Cosima's neck, between her dreads and the collar of her shirt. “I know, mon amour. He is terrible.” She stepped back. Every cell in her body whined when she broke contact, the air cold against her bare back and stomach. “I do have to change, though. I can't risk missing this transport.”

“I know.” Cosima let out a heavy breath and relaxed her grip until only her fingertips rested on Delphine's hips. “Will I see you again?”

It wasn't lost on her that Cosima hadn't asked _when_ , but _if_. “Yes.” She squeezed the back of her neck for emphasis before letting go completely. “As soon as possible. I promise.”

In a few minutes she was out of the old-fashioned dress ensemble, back in pants, and pulling her thick turtle neck over her head, but Cosima had only managed to remove her jacket and vest. Her fingers picked at the white bow tie without success. “I can't get this fucking thing off,” Cosima muttered. “Why couldn't I have worn a regular neck tie? I can do those.”

“Come here.” Delphine had tied the tie for her before dinner, and now she undid the knot and pulled it from around Cosima's neck. While Cosima breathed a sigh of relief and rolled her head around, Delphine undid the top button of her shirt, then bent her head to kiss the soft place between her collar bones. 

“Five minutes is up!” The Messenger pounded on the door again. “Come out!”

“We're already out!” Cosima shouted before Delphine could shush her. 

“Try not to get yourself killed,” Delphine said, “while I'm gone. Please?”

Cosima cocked her head and watched Delphine pull on her boots, then her coat, and sling her bag over her shoulder. “I'll do my best,” she said, an arched eyebrow telling Delphine just how truthful that statement was not. 

When she moved to open the door, Cosima took her hand and pulled her back. After one more kiss, Cosima whispered, “I love you” against her lips.

The Messenger did not knock again, but pushed the door open and stared at them from under his gnarled eyebrows. “I will tell the transport to leave,” he said, “and you can tell Him yourself why you are still here.”

Delphine pushed her fingers against Cosima's mouth before she could retort. “I am coming,” she told him. “Right now.” To Cosima, she whispered a quick “Je t'aime” and pulled away from her, following the Messenger out the door, down the stairs, and away from Cosima yet again. 

* * * 

She had talked with Siobhan, connected with Felix, and met Adele, and now, as the second midnight since she'd last seen Cosima slipped away, Delphine crawled under the covers of her hotel bed in Geneva. It had the virtue of being the nicest bed she'd been in since she was shot, but the size of it just made her miss Cosima. Finally at ease, with no one to talk to, no tasks to complete, and the certainty that no one was spying on her, she let her thoughts slip back to their last hours together. 

_I love you_. She really hadn't thought she'd ever hear that again, and she wasn't sure that she deserved it. Not yet, anyway. 

_She's safe_ , Delphine reminded herself. _She's whole and she's healthy and she loves you. And one day very soon, you can focus on making her happy again._

Beyond the words, Delphine kept thinking of Cosima's actions, of her kisses and caresses and the cocky little swagger she'd had when she first put that damn tuxedo on. As tired as she was, the memory made Delphine's eyes snap open and her heart race. She remembered Cosima undressing, peeling off layer after layer of Revival-issued clothing until she stood in her underwear, knee socks, and a snug white undershirt, looking ridiculous and adorable and so sexy Delphine had to bite her own lip to keep from devouring her. 

Her leg started vibrating, tension radiating from her hip to her toes as she stared up at the dark ceiling. They would see each other again. Delphine would move mountains to make sure of that, and when they did....

When they did, there would be no Messenger to pull her away, no work obligations to keep them apart. They would be alone together, somehow or another. She would kiss Cosima, long and slow and tender, pulling on that delicious lower lip of hers, with her hands cupping Cosima's jawline. _Oui._ The thought made her grin in the darkness. For months and months she hadn't let herself even imagine being with Cosima again, but now she could. Now it was possible; now she knew for sure that Cosima wanted it, too. 

When she saw her again, she would trail her fingers down Cosima's chest, undoing each button on that tuxedo shirt one by one, marking each button with a kiss on her lips until the whole shirt was open and untucked. She would slide one hand under the fabric, around Cosima's waist to hold her close while she pushed the shirt off of her shoulders and Cosima kissed her neck. God, she loved Cosima's mouth on her neck....

Her hips started squirming and Delphine finally admitted to herself just how horny she was. Horny and completely alone, unobserved. She blew out a long, deep breath, and imagined.

In her mind, they were in Felix's loft, the first place they'd made love honestly, and Cosima was on her back on the bed, topless with her arms stretched overhead. Delphine bent over her, kissing her stomach, her breasts, letting her hair fall all around them until it reached Cosima's armpits and she spasmed with laughter. 

_I'll do that again_ , she thought. _And you'll push your hands into my hair and tug just a little..._

Any restraint she had collapsed with that thought. Biting her lip, she slid her hand under the waistband of her shorts and wasn't surprised at all by how wet she was. It had been months, after all, since she'd even done this, her only orgasms at Revival coming in dreams. With the slightest touch, she gasped and her knees twitched up. This wasn't going to take very long.

She would curl her tongue into the valleys of Cosima's hips, tearing off her underwear while she was lying down, just so she could kiss her way back up Cosima's legs, until her tongue grazed the soft skin of her inner thigh and Cosima's curls tickled her cheek and Cosima was whimpering and begging her to touch her. _Oui..._ That damn whimper, and the way she would say Delphine's name, choked and thin, while Delphine teased her, her fingers closer and closer without quite touching where Cosima wanted her to. 

_Oui....._ Her hips jerked off the bed, two fingers inside herself with her thumb rubbing her clit, imagining she was inside Cosima. 

Cosima's scent would linger. For the next day, Delphine would casually scratch her nose and get a head full of her, her fingers still smelling like the aftermath of a thunderstorm, or a churning jungle river. As much as she washed her hands, it stayed as a reminder of soft, slick skin, the moans from the pit of Cosima's stomach, Cosima's body writhing beneath her, her head thrown back and throat open to Delphine's lips and teeth, Cosima's breasts rising and falling with each gasp, and Cosima screaming her name. 

_Putain de merde..._ Delphine's breath sawed its way out as she reach up behind her to grab the pillow. She was torn between getting this over with and stretching it out as long as possible. She didn't know when she'd able to do this again.

Cosima would come loudly, howling wordlessly until her voice cracked and she trembled, open-mouthed, flushed with arousal. For a moment she would lay limp in Delphine's arms, submitting to her kisses, riding out the last waves of her orgasm. If she had come first, though, she would gather her strength and flip Delphine over, wedge herself between her legs, not bothering with much foreplay, and fuck the shit out of her in return. 

“Nngggggnn....” Thank God no one else was in the room, and hopefully the walls weren't thin in this hotel, because Delphine could tell she wasn't going to come quietly. She arched her hips to get deeper inside, curling her fingers the way she hadn't even known she liked until Cosima did it. 

Cosima's fingers slid in easily, first two, then three, and eventually four, the tip of her thumb just outside and her tongue working magic on Delphine's clit. She found that spot on the side, towards the top but not exactly, and the perfect amount of pressure that reached inside every cell in Delphine's body and sent her into fucking space with every movement of her tongue, rolling and pressing and.....

“Putain!” Starbursts popped in her head and she broke open, growling and moaning with her fingers buried to the knuckles in her own spasming body. Waves crashed through her, making her convulse artlessly on the bed. 

When she was finally able to, she flopped her hand beside her face and realized that she smelled different herself. Through the post-orgasmic brain fog, it made sense – a different diet, different climate, different everything. She wondered if Cosima would smell different.

Just before she slipped into sleep, she thought, _I can't wait to find out..._

**Author's Note:**

> Huge thanks to FrenchClone for the French help! Here's hoping I got it right.


End file.
